Second Apokolips War
The Second Apokolips War was the destructive conflict that ultimately led to the Earth 2 War. Starting out small, the war eventually got larger and larger. At one point, it even involved the forces of Earth 0. Ultimately, it was the period in the existance of Earth 2. Background Alan Scott, despite the pleadings of his boyfriend Sam Zhao, allowed Terry Sloan to use the Global Broadcasting Corporation to research Boom Tubes. Sloan, however, began to use them to research the Multiverse and and Michael Holt. After Sam learned of this, he sent the information to James OlsenThrough the 9th Dimension, Sloan allowed Steppenwolf, Brutaal and the Fury of Amazonia access into Earth 2 with their prisoners, Mr. Miracle and Big Barda. Although Fury was loyal to her father, Steppenwolf, she wanted to be free of the terror of Darkseid. Batman and his daughter, Robin, then captured James Olsen, the Accountable, and placed im in a stasis-prison, preventing him from telling the world of Sloan's activities. Shortly after, in Metropolis, the Parademon Army arrived to conquer Earth 2, starting the Apokolips War. Led by Steppenwolf, the demonic soldiers struck without warning and among the casualties of Metropolis was Lois Lane, whose body was taken by her father, and Catwoman. Early during the war, the entirety of Amazonia was savaged and all but Wonder Woman killed. Creating the World Army to serve under Commander Khan, the people of Earth 2 trusted in Terry Sloan who opened up the Fire Pits. At the Arkham World Army Base, Batman met up with Superman and Wonder Woman and revealed to them that he had mined the information in James Olsen's head. Taking a virus, Batman set out to disable Steppenwolf's Beacon Towers. In the attempt to do so, Steppenwolf killed Wonder Woman, his former lover, and delivered Superman to DeSaad. Batman sacrificed himself to end the war by planting the virus. Amidst the confusion, Robin and Supergirl ended up on Earth 0, becoming the Huntress and Power Girl. The Apokolips War, however was over. Five years after, Jay Garrick was chosen by the Roman deity Mercury to become the Flash, connecting him to the Speed Force. Sloan then discovered Sam Zhao leaked the virus that allowed Batman to win the war, kidnapped Mr. Terrific from Earth 0, imprisoned Queen Marella and used the World Army metahumans to hunt the Flash, Hawkgirl and Doctor Fate. Eventually, Sloan assassinated Zhao as well, just as Alan Scott became the Green Lantern. The War Phase One The Second Apokolips War started when Steppenwolf took advantage of King Marov of Dherain. Killing him, the New God established himself as the new leader of the small nation. After learning that Scott Free was stranded on Earth 2, Steppenwolf sent Fury out to capture him. The World Army quickly learned of this and mobilized it's forces for an attack. As the World Army also ordered construction of a Red Tornado to investigate the Fire Pits. The New Wonders and the World Army both attacked Dherain, but the wonders were attacked shortly thereafter by the Hunger Dogs: Brutaal, Bedlam and the Beguiler. The New Wonders were easily defeated, with the World Army being pushed into submission shortly thereafter. Now the new leader of Earth, it became clear that Steppenwolf had no intention of handing it over to Darkseid. For this, he was killed by Brutaal, who claimed to be the brainwashed Superman. Phase Two Brutaal then began to wreak havoc around Earth 2, easily defeating any who opposed him. The Red Tornado was then completed and the consciousness of Lois Lane was uploaded into it. The new Batman then recruited the help of Aquawoman and Jimmy Olsen. As he began to recruit, Brutaal used Bedlam and Beguiler to summon the Parademon Army from the Fire Pits and from the gates he constructed. Bedlam then tried to construct a Boom Tube large enough to bring Earth 2 to the space of Apokolips, but found herself repelled by Alan Scott. Through his servant Kaizen Gamorra, Brutaal tried to initiate an invasion of Earth 0, but was repelled by their heroes. Recruiting the Kryptonian Val-Zod, the Wonders suffered a casualty in Conner Hawke and experienced several injuries but Jay Garrick managed to defeat the Beguiler. During this time, Helena Wayne and Power Girl returned to Earth 2 from Earth 0 but unfortunately, as did DeSaad. Val-Zod then began to fight Brutaal, defeating him, revealing the madman to be nothing more than an imperfect clone of the real Man of Steel. Despite once again being defeated, Bedlam still planned on fighting and releasing more Female Furies, having had taken control of Barda, Fury, Mr. Miracle, Terry Sloan and Mr. Terrific. Phase Three The Flash, in the aftermath of the conflict with Brutaal, began to search around the world, as communications had been knocked down. The Fire Pits, however, were still active, just as Huntress and Power Girl came to meet the new Batman and Superman. In Puerto Rico, Bedlam continued to taunt Mr. Miracle for being unable to escape his own mind while ordering Sloan and Mr. Terrific to build an Earth-sized Boom Tube. Waiting for the right moment to escape, the son of Darkseid was still as Bedlam recieved messages from Apokolips. Shortly thereafter, Furies from Apokolips arrived in South Africa, England, Brazil and Switzerland. In Switzerland, K'li offered to let the Wonders join her, but after their refusal, began to fight them. The Wonders then began to spread out to fight the Furies as Apokolips began to enter the solar system. K'li easily defeated the Red Tornado and began to turn more humans into Berzerker Parademons. After the parademons were defeated, K'li turned the female Wonders against the males. After Red Tornado was freed of K'li's control and did the same to the others, Darkseid's warrior went into retreat. At the Court of Apokolips, Paternus, Lowest, Rectifier and Arcanis debated Darkseid's obsession with Earth 2. Although Bedlam was able to communicate with the Court, Miracle took advantage of the situation after his father deigned to answer and freed himself, Terrific and Sloan. Defeating Bedlam, Miracle led Terry and Terrific to Amazonia and revealed that in less than a month, Apokolips would collide with Earth 2. James Olsen then began to communicate with Miracle's Mother Box, At the Soldier Field Stronghold in Chicago, things began to go to hell just as John Constantine arrived on Earth 2 from Earth 0. Aftermath Initially, the survivors of Earth 2 were led to Earth 0 by Brother Eye. However, due to Futures End, Brother Eye decided against this and left the people of Earth 2 to their fate. The events of Convergence, however, led to Telos giving up his planet form to the survivors in a new solar system. This became the New Earth 2 and was protected by the Wonders as a new society began to form in it. Category:Conflicts